


Parabolic

by AndromedaSmith



Series: Starstruck: Karamel One-Shots [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaSmith/pseuds/AndromedaSmith
Summary: Karamel field trip!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Series: Starstruck: Karamel One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852360
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	Parabolic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [93Mika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/93Mika/gifts).



> Set in the 2x17-2x20 “golden age of Karamel”. Inspired by something 93Mika tweeted at me.

“No peeking!”

“My eyes are closed!”

“Good! Keep them that way!”

“But … I think I’m ...”

Kara turned her head slightly to look at Mon-El. He was turning a decidedly non-Daxamite shade of green. In her surprise she almost dropped him. His powers might mean that the fall wouldn’t have been dangerous, but he’d never have let her hear the end of it.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! It’s okay, open your eyes!” she exclaimed.

Mon-El’s eyes popped open and he exhaled. After a few deep breaths his color improved. “Who knew I could get airsick? It’s not your flying, babe. Honestly.”

Kara held him a little tighter as she sped them towards the mountains east of National City. “Are you sure you’re okay?” she asked.

“Am now,” he reassured her. “So what was so secret that you didn’t want me to see?” He looked around to realize where they were. His eyes widened. “You’re not going to drop a mountain on me?”

“No,” she laughed. “And no more flying in the dark, I promise. We’re almost there.” Kara slowed and floated them gently down to a small mountainside ledge. She hugged Mon-El as their feet touched the rock. He squeezed her hand and kissed her temple. She hummed happily and stepped over to the other side of the ledge. The setting Sun, behind a nearby peak that blocked the view of National City, lit up the sky to the west. Kara’s hair lifted in the slight breeze; the golden rays illuminated the strands haloing her face.

“Nice.” Mon-El glanced around, enjoying the vista. He made an even more appreciative sound at the view of Kara as she bent down to rummage behind a rock. “I mean, you’re here and that’s awesome enough. But this is definitely one of the more scenic places I’ve been on Earth.”

Kara extracted a picnic blanket and a basket from behind the rock. With a flourish she spread the blanket out on the ledge and settled herself on it, legs out and back against the mountain wall. Mon-El dropped down and slid next to her, wrapping the blanket around their legs. She dragged the basket to her other side, flipped it open, and pulled out a thermos. She poured something from a thermos into a metal cup, stuck a finger into the liquid, made a face, and zapped the cup with a millisecond burst of heat vision. 

“That’s better,” Kara sighed, handing Mon-El the hot chocolate and pouring her own. She removed a plastic container from the basket, somehow popping the lid, setting the container on Mon-El’s lap, and plucking a cookie from it in one smooth motion.

Mon-El wrapped his hands around the cup, contemplating the liquid inside and enjoying its aroma. “Chocolate. Also one of the better things about Earth.”

They sat contentedly for a few moments. Kara chomped on her cookie and slurped her hot chocolate. Mon-El sipped at his, using his other arm to pull Kara in to him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

“Have I told you today that you’re amazing?” he asked.

She giggled and lifted her head. “You have. But you can say it again.”

“You are, you know. Kind, strong, beautiful, smart, did I mention beautiful?”

“You’re not so bad yourself, handsome.” She pecked him lightly on the nose, leaving just a tiny drop of hot chocolate.

“That’s all I get?” he exclaimed in mock indignation. “I knew you were just after my body.” He curled his upper lip in a pout.

“How about brave, clever, caring, _and_ handsome?”

“That’s more like it.” He kissed her cheek. Her smile grew and his matched it.

He squeezed her shoulder with the arm that was wrapped around her. “After everything...I’m really happy to be here with you. Just the two of us.”

“I’m happy you’re happy,” she replied.

They sat quietly until he broke the silence again. 

“So, you must have picked this spot for a reason. Since you’re not going to drop a mountain on me, what’s the occasion?”

“One reason you’ll see soon. The other…” her voice trailed off. The smile started to leave her face.

“Kara, what? What did I do?”

“You didn’t do anything. But I need to ask you to do something,” she mumbled, almost too low for him to hear. “Forgive me.”

“For what?” Mon-El’s voice and face registered his confusion.

“I...never gave you the benefit of the doubt. Of course you didn’t tell me who you were. The first thing I did was beat you up. When you said where you were from, I trashed you and your family. You weren’t going to tell me then. And when your parents came and I found out… I was so stubborn. I almost lost you,” she sniffed.

“Hey.” Mon-El put his cup down. With a hand under Kara’s chin he turned her head to face him. “Nobody’s blameless here. You beat me up after I threw you across the room, remember? I acted like a frat boy for a while. And you were right when you said you didn’t deserve to be lied to.”

Her sniffling stopped. She blinked back the tears that had been threatening to fall.

“Kara, you work so hard and care so much. You deserve everything good in the universe. I just want to give it to you and I’m glad you gave me the chance. And if the first thing I can give you is my forgiveness: you’ve got it.”

There it was. That smile. She leaned in and kissed him, no quick peck this time but a slow, passionate caress. Their eyes drifted closed and time seemed to slow. When they broke for air, Kara gasped. 

“Oh! I almost forgot the second reason!”

“Does it have anything to do with us being alone in this romantic spot with no neighbors and no super-heroing to be done?” he murmured.

“Maybe,” she smiled, stroking his jawline. “But there was something I wanted to show you first.” As he had done earlier, she grasped Mon-El’s chin and gently turned his head. He was facing west toward where the Sun had set and the cool blue fire of a comet’s tail stood out against the evening twilight.

“There aren’t as many comets in this solar system as there are around Rao,” she explained, “so I try to enjoy them when they appear. This one is new.”

His expression turned wistful. “I guess this is the second star we’ve shared.”

“Yeah,” she sighed. “Our second home?” He nodded.

Kara tipped her head back. Her eyes widened as she took in the celestial view. The wind picked up. She didn’t feel the cold, but she still shivered a little and snuggled into Mon-El. He reached up to stroke her hair.

Mon-El gazed at the comet and then back at Kara. “Beautiful.”

“I was right, you know,” he said with a small grin. “Your eyes _are_ like a comet.” The answering grin on her face was enough to light up the darkening sky.

“I’m glad you like it. Now, about being alone in this romantic spot..?”

He turned away from the comet and wrapped his arms around her. “I think we know what to do,” he whispered into her ear, nuzzling her neck.

She didn’t drop a mountain on him. But the earth might have moved a little beneath them as the comet’s tail arced overhead.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> An asteroid or comet in a parabolic orbit (typical for new comets) is just on the border between being gravitationally-bound and unbound to its central star. Small perturbations can turn the orbit into an elliptical one - where the comet will eventually return - or a hyperbolic one - where the comet leaves the solar system and never comes back. To me this makes a nice metaphor for Karamel: one-time, recurring, or balanced on the edge?


End file.
